


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by starkstony



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Rarepair Exchange, Agents of SHIELD Gift Exchange, F/M, Hurt Leo Fitz, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson Friendship, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz-centric, Skye | Daisy Johnson Feels, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstony/pseuds/starkstony
Summary: Post 2x11 angst to fluff fic for the AOS Rarepair fic exchange (written for @ florchis on tumblr)





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Florchis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/gifts).



“Fitz?” Skye’s quiet, gentle voice accompanies a short knock on his door, “Are you awake? I understand if you’re not, or if you are and don’t want to talk to me right now, but I can’t sleep and I… I don’t know who else to talk to.”  
“Yes, I’m awake,” Fitz tells her as he opens the door, “Can’t sleep much with my brain always…” He takes a moment to find the words, waving his hand in the air as to summon the words to his tongue, “Working but not working at the same time.”  
Skye stares down at her bare feet as she makes patterns on the floor, scared to meet his eye, “Can I come in? It’s freezing out here.”  
“Sure,” He mumbles, stepping back from the door and sitting on his bed. The small area is finally starting to feel less claustrophobic to Fitz following the accident, and surprisingly with Skye here as well it doesn’t feel any more cramped than usual. “What’s… What’s going on, exactly?”  
“Well, I honestly don’t know,” She sits down next to him, still not making eye contact whatsoever, “Sometimes, I’m angry with myself for not understanding how my body is working or what it’s doing. Other times, I’m sad and upset because I hurt people and caused destruction. I didn’t mean to do those things but I did and I have to acknowledge that I did them. The circumstances don’t matter all that much, because I did those things and there’s no denying it.”  
Fitz takes a minute to gather his thoughts as he stares at his beige wall, “Yes, it was your body, but it wasn’t… It wasn’t you. I don’t believe you would ever purposefully choose… Choose to hurt people, especially people who care about you.” He pauses, pinching the bridge of his nose, “I have more to… To say but I can’t find the words…” Skye pauses patiently, waiting for him to continue, “I don’t think what you did was your fault at all actually, since, well, you weren’t necessarily choosing to do those things.”  
A few tears escape Skye’s piercing brown eyes. She wipes her cheeks quickly, a quiet sniffle escaping her. Fitz turns to her, searching her face with his gentle blue eyes.  
“Skye, it’s okay to cry. I’m not going to tell anyone or judge you. I’m your friend. I would never do that.” He states, trying to reassure her.  
Skye’s barrier seems to collapse as she bursts into quiet sobs, her face taking refuge in Fitz’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around her tightly as her tears seep through his t-shirt, the latter fact not bothering him one bit.  
“I just…” The words slip from her lips between choked sobs, “I feel like I’m no longer myself. I feel different and I don’t want things to be different.”  
“Nothing is different, Skye. I still love you, so much”  
The words ring through her skull, and everything seems to stop. “Love?” She mumbles, pulling herself from his shoulder and finally meeting his eye.  
“Well, if you don’t like that word, I can use a different one, you’ll just have to give me a minute to think of one that fits best.”  
Her mind is racing, “No, it’s not that I don’t like the word,” She pauses, struggling to formulate coherent sentences, “It’s just that… No one’s ever told me that they love me. It just took me by surprise, is all.”  
Fitz reaches out and wipes the stray tears from her blotchy cheeks, “I’m sorry I startled you, I didn’t know that.”  
“No, it’s… It’s okay. I don’t mind it.”  
Now it’s Fitz’s turn to be taken by surprise. His brain must be misinterpreting this situation, because currently he’s getting a more-than-friends vibe from it. The way she spoke, the way she’s looking at him, it’s all feeling like too much for Fitz.  
“Skye… Can I…” Fitz flounders within his thoughts, feeling incredibly confused with everything going on in this single moment. He feels like a fish out of water, gasping for breath, searching for some sign of how he’s supposed to interpret this situation.  
Skye has mostly stopped crying, but her eyes still retain the teary look as she stares longingly at him, “What is it, Fitz?” She is bewildered and completely unaware of what he’s thinking, feeling quite confused.  
“Do you… Do you love me, too?” He mumbles the question, never tearing his gaze from her flawless, tear ridden face.  
She’s startled, but doesn’t hesitate for even one second before answering, “Yes I love you, of course I do. You’re my best friend.”  
Fitz nods ever so slightly, “Sorry if that was a stupid question, I just… Sometimes I don’t know. Sometimes I guess I need, what’s the word…” He pauses, “Reassurance.”  
“No, it’s alright, it wasn’t stupid,” Skye inhales deeply before a yawn escapes her lips, “I think I can finally sleep, my body seems tired.” She begins to stand, before Fitz grabs her hand.  
She turns to face him, “Stay. Please.” He says, his voice soft and cautious, “I think… I don’t want to be… Alone again.”  
“Oh, Fitz,” Skye’s heart radiates sadness throughout her entire body, “You’re not alone. You’ll never be alone,” She pulls him up to his feet and into a deep embrace, “Even when I’m not here physically, I’m still here, I promise,” Skye plants a loving kiss on his cheek before finding her head’s usual resting place atop his shoulder.  
They sit in silence for a few moments, Skye enjoying holding Fitz so close and hoping to make his importance obvious, Fitz enjoying the warmth of her body and the feeling of being physically and metaphorically close with someone.  
“I love you, I do,” Skye mumbles into his shoulder.  
Skye pulls out of their hug just enough to get a glimpse of the man before her. His beautiful features shine through even in the toughest of times, and it’s evident to Skye that she never wants to lose Fitz. Not now, not ever.  
Fitz studies her face in a way that he’s never been able to before this moment. Everything about the situation feels so intimate and affectionate, and it fills Fitz’s heart with an incredible amount of warmth. Her last words ring through his mind, bringing joy to the forefront and every clouded, jumbled, confusing thought is subconsciously pushed to the side. All that matters are him and Skye, Skye and him. Everything and nothing is happening all at once, and it brings Fitz a feeling of peace he hasn’t felt in a long time. He is calm. He is happy. He is in love. Truly, madly, deeply in love.


End file.
